


Solo Una Vez

by Bluemachine125



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemachine125/pseuds/Bluemachine125
Summary: Un agridulce adios.





	Solo Una Vez

Escucha.

Lo siento. El hombre que te ama esta ahí, desde el primer minuto que me quitaste el aliento con tu inmersa y maravillosa nariz, tus extrañas cejas, y tu única voz. No te lo he dicho, pero me hiciste llorar aquella noche, nunca había mirado algo mas precioso. 

Lo lamento por todo lo que te hecho pasar, pero sobre todo porque pensaras que dejaría de quererte al salir de rehabilitación, que el hecho de no tener ni un gramo de alcohol intoxicándome las venas podría cambiar lo hermosa que eres y cuan mucho te amo. Eres mi vida Ally, lo lamento si no he podido hacértelo ver, se que mis acciones no han sido de gran ayuda, pero es la verdad.

Tomaste a un hombre sin hogar, sin sueños... y lo hiciste creer de nuevo, que no importara que tan jodido estuviera todo, mientras pudiera volver a casa, a tus brazos, con nuestro perro. No sabia que podía amar alguien, o ser amado. Ni tampoco sabia que el camino que elegí podía lastimarte tanto, sin ti es posible que ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado, y sin mi, jamas te habrías visto en la necesidad de sostener a tu esposo bajo la ducha, llorando, y llamándolo con angustia mientras a penas era capaz de abrir los ojos. Era tu noche y lo volví en una pesadilla, un chiste cruel con el cual herirte mientras estaba lejos de ti, todos los errores que cometí y que me llevaron a esa momento terminaron siendo pagados por ti.

No te volviste una estrella por mi, hubieras llegado tarde o temprano, no hay manera de que el mundo no oyera lo que tienes que decir. Yo solo hice tu camino mas doloroso, pero ni todo el sufrimiento puede borrar toda la felicidad y amor que compartimos. Se que te estoy dejando sola, pero Ally, no hay camino en el que no vuelva a lastimarte, es mejor que solo te falle una vez más. una sola vez, y será todo. Eres mi todo, es por eso que no quiero que caigas conmigo, te agradezco permitirme volver a ver la vida, pero no puedo permitirte seguir arrastrándome, llegaras alto Ally, mas que nadie más, pero no estare a tu lado para verlo.

Eres mi nota final, la mejor de todas.


End file.
